endlessinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
May 12th 2011[link] **Nova 's first entry on his personal blog about the nightmares that he has been having. Someone appears to be tampering with his diary on his computer, he finds wounds on himself, and is recorded getting out of bed at night and hurting himself. He dreams of a girl with blonde hair. *June 6th **Nova and AdrenalEx claim to have come into contact for the first time ***In truth they contacted each other on the 3rd. **'Nova deletes his old blog; Endless Insanity founded' **'AdrenalEx joins the blog' *June 9th **RequitedSilence contacts Nova. **Ad attempts to use medication to help with the nightmares. *June 12th **Ad is punished **RarityD contacts Nova. **'Rarity joins the blog. ' *June 16th **Ad discovers there are missing pages from his journal. *June 23rd **'Somewhere between 12th-23rd, Assume claims that Nova died and that hebegins to impersonate Nova.' **VioletProcess contacts Nova. **'Violet joins the blog. ' *June 27th **The being that is haunting the bloggers' dreams and taking them over is nicknamed Assume . **Assume begins his games. He possesses one blogger at a time and sets a time limit for the readers to solve his puzzles. *June 28th **'RequitedSilence joins the blog. In his first posts he describes his girlfriend Abree , who apparently went crazy, disappeared, and is presumed dead. It is through Abree that Req met Assume, since she seems to have been suffering from similar symptoms to the bloggers.' **Vi has an extremely terrifying experience in which everyone seems to forget her and she believes that she has killed her roommate. Just what happened is still unknown. *July 2nd **Vi dreams of "Ice Boy" . *July 7th **All of the bloggers are possessed at once for the first time. *July 15th **'Nova runs away' **Ad takes Rare's place being possessed;' Green Lantern images used to restore him. Future experience showed that My Little Pony could be similarly used to help Rarity, and Astartus created a song to protect Violet.' *July 21st **Nova returns . Through Ad the link to a page with an article that claims that Nova is dead is found. Nova returns to the chat while Assumed and claims that he has been dead for over a month, then disappears. In truth, Nova flees to London. *July 24th **Ad starts his vlog . *July 26th **'Someone breaks in to Req's house . The intruder is dubbed "Creeper ".' *July 28th **Despite seeming ill-intentions (having once knocked Req out with a frying pan and continuing to break in to his house) Creeper saves Req's life by applying first aid after Assume cuts him open. **File corrupt.7z is sent by Creeper to SkyBelow *July 29th **Nova begins to try to make contact through the blog and the webs site using morse code. *August 5th **An attempt to contact Nova is made . *August 7th (appx) **Creeper travels to Vi's house and attacks her, leaving something hidden away there. *August 25th **'Ad dreams of how he met Assume.' *August 26th **Rare comes clean about how frequently she hears voices as a result of Assume. Assume tampers with it. *August 30th **Vi once again sees her (dead) mother and Bennett. *September 7th **The cipher in corrupt.7z is solved. Apparent-reader QueenOfSwords is revealed to be Creeper... who is also none other than Abree, brainwashed by Assume . *September 13th **Assume starts pretending to be Vi while she is in class. *September 22nd **'CookiesAreForever finds a diary in Rare's house with a letter inside of it from someone named James. It is believed this is how Rare met Assume.' **YukiOnna receives a package from Assumed-Vi with what was left behind by Creeper - a notebook that is supposedly Abree's . It is decided that it is a fake. *October 3rd **Abree visits Req, her exact intentions unknown, but is taken over by Assume and attacks him. **'Rarity takes the deal to escape the voices.All the bloggers go "lala" as a result - they begin to act loopy and some hurt themselves or others in their fuzzy state.' *October 5th **Abree chooses to stay with Req for the time being. *October 6th **'The bloggers go "lala" again. ' *October 7th **Image trail posted on the blog. Leads to a diary entry written by Bennett. *October 21st **Ad begins a twitter . This twitter was subsequently taken down without a word... *October 22nd **'It is revealed how Vi met Assume; her mother needlessly put her in a mental hospital when she was a child. ' *October 25th **Possessed by Assume, Req allegedly kill's Abree's mother and burns the house to the ground. Upon returning home, Abree, having read the news, attacks him with a kitchen knife. Req flees and ends up staying with is friend Matt. *October 31st **Assume advises readers to take a look at the past again; it is believed that he was trying to suggest using the bloggers' interests to free them again. *November 7th **A very odd Assume possession in which Assume'd Rare encourages the readers to use ponies to fight him off, even though this technique had seemed to stop working in the past. *November 13th **Nova makes another attempt at contact. *November 19th **'Req and Rare both possessed. Rarity left outside in the snow during a blizzard and ends up in the hosptial; Req is left comatose.' *November 22nd **Three candle images are posted on the blog under Nova's name. *December 10th **It is reported by Matt that Req's brain is beginning to hermorrhage. Abree chooses to return to Assume to save him by going back to Utica. *December 11th **Vi is stalked all day by Bennett, and then possessed.' Later, Assume forces us for the first time to play his new game - forcing us to choose between physical or mental damage.' *'December 21st **Abree returns to the chat Assumed. Later, she reappears, her memory having been wiped once again by Assume, then vanishes as Assume begins to torture her. *'December 22nd **A blog post is made under the still-comatose Req's account. Oddly, this blog post quickly vanishes. *December 30th **Assumed Rare tells us to be in the chat at midnight to get a clue. *January 15th **'Req wakes from his coma and returns to the shoutbox. He suffers brain damage as a result of his coma and feels more awake while sleeping. Later that night, it is believed that he takes the deal, and he and Vi end up lala.' *February 4th **'Violet attempts to hide her tumblr from Assume by erasing her own memory. Assume takes her over for a few days to find it, and punishes her by making the readers decide how she hurts. The readers opt to suggest a game. Assume accepts.' *February 14th **QueenOfSwords posts in image of shattered hearts in the forum. A hidden link in the lower corner leads to a letter apparently written by Nova. **Assume comes in the the shoutbox using Nova's account and warns that all may not be well - "green apples can be rotten on the inside". *February 16th **Req believes he has a conversation with Abree , who tells him Matt - who has earlier disappeared - is in the woods. Req goes out to meet her, but finds no one. He comes back to the house to find that Abree is there. He hallucinates that she takes him in to the bedroom and shoots him through the heart. *February 17th **Req wakes up believing it to be the 29th, and convinced that there is a hole in his chest and blood on the bed. These two later vanish. *February 28th **Abree shows up and attempts to kill Req, who is fortunately wearing a bulletproof vest. A few days later Abree shows up in the shoutbox. She claims that Abree is dead, and that she is Queen now. 'Also claims to have Req captive, though in truth he escaped. *April 1st **'All the bloggers - even, briefly Nova - are in the shoutbox. Assume possesses them all at once and they vanish. ''' *April 2nd **Assumed-Vi spotted at school by Blad. *April 4th **An "accidental" email is sent out by someone named Nero to a group of readers. He claims not to know about Endless Insanity and that he has no idea how the emails ended up in his contact list. White text leads the password for his mediafire account , which contains his diary entries. He describes his friend Emily in these entries. It is later revealed that Emily died after some "ghosts" from her Ouija board told her to kill herself.' *'April 11th **Matt returns and informs us that he went to stay with a friend for a few days and told Req that he was going. He says that it was Req, not he, that disappeared. Matt receives a mysterious envelope with a red eye on it. He refuses to let Req see, and later burns the envelope. *April 16th **Angered by repeated break-ins to his mediafire and a failed attempt to open a safe belonging to Emily's mother, Nero hacks the EI youtube channel. He later apologizes and releases control. *April 17th **Rarity returns with no memory of her disappearance *April 18th **Queen delivers a threat against Req's life, telling Matt that he must meet her alone to get him back. *April 20th **Abree returns to the chat , having briefly resumed being her old self. *April 23rd **'''Assume uses Req's account to instruct the readers to distract "her" if they want "your little friend" to live. Assume uses this distraction to break into Abree's mind, claiming that he will eliminate her as a threat to both sides. Req and Matt both come back safely. Abree is presumed dead. *April 28th **'Vi returns with no memory of any Assume-related activity or the blog or readers.' *May 22nd **It is revealed that Assume has close ties for Req and Abree to an old slaughterhouse. **Req attempts a demon test. Scratch marks appear on his body out of nowhere. *June 8th **Nero sends out facebook requests to readers. *June 10th **Assumed Vi warns that his game shall commence soon. *June 11th **'It is revealed that Nero is none other that Nova, back from the "dead" . Nova returns to the EI chat, apologizes to all and says that he has a book that he has been dreaming of that he believes may have information on Assume.' *'July 12th **The readers discover that, since Vi returned without her memory, she has been taking anti-hallucination medication that she never referenced before her disappearance, and she "just knew" that she was taking when she got back. The prescribing doctor turns out of have been out of practice for twelve years, and when Vi begins to wean herself off the medication, Bennet reappears. *July 20th **Assume possesses Req and kidnaps Matt. Later, a video is posted on the youtube channel, leading on a scavenger hunt to all of Abree and Req's old haunts. Matt is located in a mortuary, alive. 'Req writes a blog post about the subject, and also details the events of December, 2010 when Abree nearly dies beneath a frozen lake, which is how it is believed that Req was exposed to Assume. Category:Catch Up